pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
S
is the 2nd chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 2 (S&M). Synopsis To prove himself, Sun goes with Lana to find the Totem Pokémon that terrorizes the locals. He finds nothing but a Wishiwashi, and befriends it, until Sun's Dollar attacks it. Moon goes with Mallow, and encounter an unusual battle going on. Chapter Plot Rotom describes Brooklet Hill as an area with a cove and lots of pools; a sightseeing spot with fishing and waterplay. Moon sees Lana asks of Sun to defeat the Totem Pokémon. Lana confirms this, and states Sun has such strength to defeat it, and will be able to continue on with the Island Challenge if he does so. Moon walks off the table to find Sun, who faces Kiawe. Both of them prepare themselves and show off their savings account cards, from Alola Bank and Spoink Bank. Both of them see the other didn't save much money; Kiawe states they still have a lot to save for their goals, but Sun claims losing courage is not something they should speak about. Suddenly, Grubbin emits the strings around Sun, and is pulled towards the table, where Mallow and Lana are sitting. Sun is outraged, but Moon reminds him he has to focus on the Island Challenge, and has him listen to Lana and Mallow. After a conversation, Sun wonders what kind of Pokémon is the Totem. Lana explains it is 8 meters tall, and it takes fishing rods, balls and floats into the sea. Sun thinks he has to defeat it to restore peace. Lana is slightly nervous, while Sun wonders if Lana is the strongest trainer around, shouldn't she sort this problem out. Lana starts crying, so Sun promises to take on this job, and swears Hala would cover any expenses. Kiawe decides to go to his job, even if he wishes to stay. Sun thinks he could work in the store, the Thrifty Megamart. Kiawe swears he could even put a good word for Sun to work there, which thrills Sun. Moon reminds him about the Island Challenge, but Sun knows about that. He also wonders why Moon is following him, since she did have her Rotom enter the Pokédex, meaning she is now free of obligations. Rotom is angry at Sun for these words, so Moon calms it down, and reminds Sun what his task is. Sun declares he has to deliver the Mirage Berry to Tapu Pokémon, so Moon asks him where that berry is. Sun thinks either she or Professor Kukui have it, but Moon denies this. Sun is in shock, realizing he has to find the berry, too, else there won't be any payment. Sun begs for Moon's help in finding the berry, though Moon claims that is her plan. She admits she came to harvest the berries that only grow in Alola, and that was her other reason for coming here. Moon states she would've came on her own, but since she met Sun, she decided to stick around him and help him in his job. Sun asks if she asks for payment, but Moon claims she is doing this for free, as she thinks in herself how her reward was being invited by Professor Kukui and getting the Pokédex as a reward. With that settled, Mallow has Moon come with her into the Lush Jungle, while Sun will go with Lana to Brooklet Hill. Before leaving, Moon reminds Sun his left arm bones are still mending, and should be cautious. At Dimensional Research Lab, Kukui contacts his wife, and goes to send her the files about Palkia, Giratina and Bronzong. Burnet thanks him, claiming he saved her, while Kukui states he heard how Moon is going to Lush Jungle, while Sun to Brooklet Hill with the Trial Captain. He asks how are things back home; Burnet explains Lillie is doing her best in repairing the hole Kukui made. Kukui apologizes for that, while Burnet notes how Lillie's desire is to be helpful. She thinks how Kukui could even take Lillie as his assistant. Burnet thinks how Kukui will let Lillie use the Pokémon moves, and even have her repair the house. Burnet admits that was but a joke, though notes if they were close to her, she would feel much more comfortable. Kukui asks did Lillie say something about herself. Burnet denies, but admits she found out a thing, that the Pokémon Lillie has, Nebby, is Cosmog, a Legendary Pokémon. While Lillie accidentally hits her finger with the hammer, Burnet explains how Lillie does not want to answer how she obtained Nebby, but suspects Lillie may not even remember that. However, Burnet senses that Lillie is actually running away from something, and that Nebby is involved in that. Sun and Lana arrive to Brooklet Hill. They walk down a path on wooden planks, but Sun trips over. Lana warns Sun it is slightly slippery, while Sun claims she should've told that earlier. Suddenly, Sun's coin falls in the water, making Sun terrified. Lana points out that was a single cent, but Sun yells out how one cent can make a difference; if he had 199 cens, he wouldn't be able to purchase a 200-cent worth Poké Ball. Suddenly, Sun sees a Pokémon brought him the coin back. Sun thanks it, while Lana explains that is a Wishiwashi. Sun wonders if these Wishiwashi get bullied by that 8-meter-long Pokémon, while Lana describes how tasty they can get. Sun promises this Wishiwashi is his pal, and noting how its eyes are in shape of "X" letter, he names the Wishiwashi as Quarter. Lana reminds Sun he has to catch it in a Poké Ball, though Sun states he'll do that later, and asks Quarter does it know where the Totem is. To follow Quarter, Sun summons a Lapras through the Poké Ride device. He also sends Dollar, to be ready when the Totem attacks, and promises to Lana he'll be back shortly. He starts searching, but finds only traces of Alomomola and Poliwag. After some time, Sun is discouraged, since he spent hours to find the Totem. Sun doubts if Quarter really knows where the Totem is. Quarter starts crying, so Sun apologizes and takes his bandages off, and dives into the sea. Underneath the sea, Sun sees a lot of Wishiwashi around. Sun comes out, thinking Quarter just brought it to its habitat, and wonders what that means. Suddenly, Dollar attacks Quarter with Ember, who swims away. Sun is angry at Dollar, since he scared it off. He thinks Dollar wanted to eat it, considering how delicious it looks. Underneath the surface, Sun sees Quarter is returning. However, waves are being conjured, nearly sweeping Sun away from Lapras, as a giant Pokémon emerges. Sun notes Quarter is among this Pokémon, and realizes this cluster is the Totem Pokémon. At Lush Jungle, Moon wonders how the Courier is doing, but Mallow is certain a kid with such dedication and confidence will not do anything irresponsible. Mallow wonders if Moon is tired, but she denies, since she is trained for field work. Suddenly, Moon notices some powder falling. Mallow does not recognize this, but has a strange feeling, thinking this is what they have been seeking. They look up, and find a Pokémon. Rotom identifies it to be Tapu Lele, and Mallow realizes that is the guardian deity of Akala Island. Moon notices it is in a battle, but does not recognize what it is fighting, as tentacles emerge from a crack in the sky and attack Tapu Lele. Debuts Pokémon *Wishiwashi Gallery S&M009 2.png S&M009 3.png S&M009 4.png S&M009 5.png S&M009 6.png S&M009 7.png S&M009 8.png S&M009 9.png S&M009 10.png S&M009 11.png S&M009 12.png S&M009 13.png }} Category:Sun & Moon volume 2 chapters